Soulmates
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: They say that soulmates can tranverse the edges of time? Well, can they? What if their roles were reversed? What if they had met in another demension? Could that love from the past help the two, in their present, to find one another? Xellos/Zelgadis


disclaimers: do not own Slayers  
  
This is yaoi! BoyxBoy love! O_o  
  
summary: They say that soulmates can tranverse the edges of time? Well, can they? What if their roles were reversed? What if they had met in another demension? Could that love from the past help the two, in their present, to find one another? Xellos/Zelgadis  
  
story plot: Zelgadis is a traveling healer/sorcerer. He goes to places and heals people in need. (sound like rezo, ne?) Then, he meets Xellos and Zelas, two demons with a nasty attitude. (are they brother and sister? i was never sure. i've heard different things...) Zel battles the two but ends up losing horribly. (and thats the preview! :P) Read it! *-*  
  
in case of confusion: Xellos will remain Mazoku (is that right?) and Zelgadis will be human. (Rezo isn't around..remember, in the past!)Their names are staying the same too. Um. what else...*ponders* Oh! Takes place like five hundred years before Slayers: Try  
  
Oh and if you see mistakes, correct me! just please dont mean about it. *sigh* I happen to have very sensitive emotions.  
  
*sweatdrops* Uh..I'm new to Slayers (sad, ne?) and..some things will be wrong...Very sorry *bows* Forgive me? Heh? *cute chibi eyes* ^-^  
  
SOULMATES  
  
Twinkling stars decorated the heavens above, shining like tiny diamonds. The moon shone brightly, casting translucent rays on the blades of grass. A gentle breeze blew through the trees that lined the dusty road, now devoid of life save one human. None of the wonders around the human male were wasted and the young shaman eagerly basted in the comfort the summer night brought. Light purple hair was cut haphazardly, almost completely framing the pale face. Two liquid orbs of ice, one partly invisible from the waywards strands of hair, were half-closed in content. A murmur escaped the young man's mouth. His lean, trim body-by human standards was considered overtly lithe-was clothed in the ivory robes of his order, a katana was propped delicately against the trunk of a tree. Delicate was a word to describe the healer-sorcerer.  
  
Zelgadis sighed, eyes closing shut. Come tomorrow he would be going to Helios, save another person's life, make another person see, help another person to cope. Zelgadis unrolled his bedroll from his pack and immediately laid down, burrowing inside the blanket and scooting closer to the flickering flames of the fire. The young shaman had been offering his services since he was fifteen; he was now eighteen. For three years, all he had done was travel the world. He still yet had to find a purpose for his life. Sure, giving people back what they had lost was well worth his trouble but, it still felt he was missing something.  
  
Zel stared down at his hand, a frown curling his lips. The power that flowed through his viens far surpassed other humans; including renowned sorceress Aisling. None knew of Zel's abilities, his healing was enough to suffice. Not only was he trained in the arts of magic but in the swagger's technique; he was deadly with the katana. To most people, Zel was a mystery just waiting to be solved. He healed without words, just went along with his own business until someone in desperate needs of his services halted him on his journey of self-discovery. When he did speak, it was quiet and was never more than what needed to be said. He was often shy at times, especially around those who openly flaunted themselves. Not many even knew the true appearance of Zel who kept his features hidden underneath his clothes, his face almost completely shrouded within the mask that adorned the cloak. It wasn't as if Zel ~wanted~ to refrain from human contact, its just..he wasn't comfortable with it. Zel pulled the blanket closer to his body, desperately seeking sleep yet not able to rest, insomnia from thinking keeping him awake. Finally, the cogs in the young man's mind turned to a slow dong, allowing the tired shaman the safe haven of slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadis rose from his sleep, body aching. He stretched his arms above his head, hastily packing the roll, shouldering the bag. Zel rubbed his eyes with the balls of his fists, desperately wanted to rid the blur. He pulled the mask over his mouth and nose, one blue orb peeping from the mass of violet hair. Zel's steps were slow and carefree but the second he came within the village limits, he switched to his impassive facade. Zel gazed around for an inn; the only other place in the village that would have food for sell. He went inside, immediately a hush fell across the customers. Zel paid no attention and sank down at one of the tables. A petite waitress walked over to him.  
  
"Hi..What can I get you?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
The woman had apparently-like others-found Zelgadis to be an easy target for some harmless flirting. She laid a hand on Zel's shoulder, voice dripping with sugary sweetness. "You sure thats all you want?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"How about after you finished your coffee, cutie, we have a little chat?" She fluttered her lashes, smiling charmingly at the cold young man. When he made no advance to speak with her or flirt back, she huffed and turned on her heel.  
  
Zel rolled his eyes. It was like this with women. Some were pretty but...he just wasn't interested. Men on the otherhand...Zel immediately stopped that train of thought. He did not need that type of hindrance in his life. Zel grabbed the coffee, taking several long draws. The flirty waitress was busy trying to pick up another afternoon date. Then, the screams came. Zel jumped from the table, sword drawing. He could taste the blood in the air, the fear.  
  
Zel ran out of the inn and was horrified at the scene unfolding. A section of the small village was blazing with fire. He took the chance, swiftly jogging to the beginnings of the fire. Zel, who had seen many things in his life, wasn't sickened by the murder. Two demons, leathery wings protruding from their backs were feeding off of the villagers. Zel lept forward to attack and then, black out.  
  
* * *  
  
Hands were touching his face, the flesh of the perpertraitor smooth and unraw. Zel found himself leaning into the carress. He tried to move his limbs but he soon found he couldn't. Zel's eyes snapped open and he was staring into the most exquiste amethyst eyes ever, the purple color intoxicating like wine. The person rose to his feet, eyes returning to a closed position. Wine colored hair was straight and shined in the rays of a light spell, falling to broad shoulders. The man couldn't have been older than by Zel by a few years, maybe less. Zel was captivated. He wasn't huge, nor petite but..perfectly proportioned. Zel then remembered the villagers and his getting attacked by the demons. Zel vainly tried to move his arms and legs again and with a frustrated huff, he glared at the beautiful man in front of him.  
  
"What the hell happened?! Where am I? Why am I tied to this bed?!" Zel demanded, cheeks flushed when he realized his clothes were half-way off. A nasty scar was in the midst of healing itself, no doubt delivered from the demons.  
  
The man smiled cheerfully. "Oh. Your a prisoner of Mistress Zelas." He shrugged his shoulders, laughing. "As to where you are, well..wherever I want you to be. This is my kekkai. Your tied down because, I want you to be."  
  
"..Your a Mazoku?" Zel asked, fearing the answer. Damnit, how'd he manage to get himself in the situation?  
  
"Yes," he replied, the same happy-go-lucky attitude in place. "And I suppose, it makes you my prisoner as well. I'm Xellos." Xellos leaned closer to the squirming young man. "I do love it when my prey emits such fear!"  
  
Zel ceased moving, glaring at the infuriating demon. "...I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Your not?" Xellos asked, displeased. He shook his head sadly. "And here I thought your resistance would provide me with pleasure." Zel's eyes grew as round as saucers. Xellos laughed, touching Zel's cheek. "Your pain will cause me so much pleasure. I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Zel blushed crimson, ashamed of what Xellos was eliciting from him. Xellos paused in his undressing of the human, frowning. What was it that made him want to stop? To not take the human of his innocence? Xellos furrowed his brows, gently touching a cheek. 'Beautiful....' Xellos hastily pulled his hand from Zelgadis's face, ashamed and angry with what he had been thinking. 'Mazoku do not feel such things! This is absurd.' "I'll be back, human. Dont go anywhere!" Xellos called, phasing from sight.  
  
Zelgadis sighed, swallowing hard. 'He may be Mazoku, but he's beautiful. I wonder...how long he'll keep me alive? Just to live off of my pain? I have enough to get him off for a while. Just who are you Xellos?'  
  
* * *  
  
*flushes* What'ja think? It was horrible! *hides face and cries* wasnt it?! _  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
